


Of Aliens and Faeries

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [79]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #85 - Ache</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Donghae joined the group, everyone thought he was a little odd. If Ryeowook hadn’t come along and trumped the latter’s youthfulness with his innocence, then perhaps Donghae would have been called eternal magnae instead. For it was one thing for a child to believe in, and in fact be deathly afraid of, aliens; it was quite another when the scared party was an adult.

It didn’t help anyone’s perception of him when he tried to make the all wear foil hats, and hide in closets with him because god forbid any blood-sucking life-taking aliens find any of his new-found friends. There was only one person who found this habit of his not abnormal – not normal either, but who said normal was good? Thus, Shindong often found himself holding an armful of whimpering man late at night as the younger wept out his nightmares and fears onto the older’s chest.

Something had to be done, because although Shindong is a caring man, everyone needs sleep. Thus, Eeteuk, being the loving omma, took matters into his own hands and told Donghae a story about aliens and stars, and how stars always, always, always triumphed over those nasty aliens. So all Donghae had to do was find a star to love. Donghae was perplexed at first, but soon found a star in the quiet, withdrawn Kim Ki Bum. However, he soon realized that stars only work if they love you back, and thus, he was soon clinging to Shindong in the dead of night once more.

Shindong had paid close attention to his donsaengs' emotions, and decided that there was a better way to help the younger. A simple story of faeries and lust was soon enough of a distraction, but what Shindong hadn’t counted on was the _he_ would be Donghae’s magic fairy, as the nightly comfort turned into nightly lust, and sated desires led them both into dreamless sleep.


	2. Fear and Trying to Grow Up Don’t Quite Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #65 - Grip

“Come on Donghae. Get a grip. It’s only a shadow. Only a shadow. No need for the foil hat you lost yesterday.” The boy whimpered, the shadow on the wall looking frighteningly just like the ones on the alien movies he loved so, the ones that always appeared before the heroine was almost eaten alive by a teeth-gnashing, blood-sucking, slime-spitting alien of doom. It took all he had just to contain the insane desire to run down the hall and climb in bed with either Eeteuk or Shindong, either of whom would lovingly stroke away his fears.

“But you have to grow up sometime Donghae.” Kangin’s words echoed in his mind, and Donghae resolutely stayed put, shaking in his boots but not moving a single inch. The man gripped his sheets, knuckles turning white with his terror, breathing shaky as he continued an attempt to convince himself that twenty some odd years of belief that aliens did indeed exist and were out to kill us all, that all those years were all wrong. It wasn’t working however, and he started tearing up, muttering to himself about aliens, the need for foil hats, and where the hell was his star to save him, damn it!

He spent the night that way, a weeping mess of fear, and first thing in the morning he ran from his room to the living room where he wasn’t alone and other people could be victims before him.


End file.
